Worth It
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: She made the love potion not so that Dean would fall in love with her, but so that she would fall in love with Dean. It felt like cheating herself but it was worth it. She couldn't fall for Justin! He'd hate her if he knew. JALEX


Disclaimer: Alex and Justin would never have been siblings if I owned this.

* * *

"What's that?" Justin asked curiously. Alex only smiled deviously. Quickly, he pulled the bottle out of Alex's hands and sniffed at it suspiciously. Then, he raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing with a love potion?"

"I'm giving half of it to Dean," she admitted.

"Alex," Justin replies, sighing. He tried not to show her that he was breaking his own heart as he said this. "He already loves you, doesn't he? Besides, that spell doesn't last very long."

Alex stared into Justin's eyes for a moment. Then, as if she was caught doing something she shouldn't, she turned away. Her heart thudded in her chest. "Yes, he already loves me, so there should be no problem, right?"

She wondered how she could explain this to Justin, even if she wanted to. She did not make the potion so that Dean would fall in love with her, but so that she would fall in love with Dean. She couldn't be in love with her older brother. It wasn't right. She had nearly kissed him a few days ago when they were fighting. He would hate her if he knew. She closed her eyes, thinking about their relationship. She needed him. She needed someone to fix her mistakes when they happened. She needed someone to comfort her when stuff went wrong. She couldn't just throw that away. There was only one way out. She would have to make herself fall in love with someone else. It didn't really matter who that was. It felt like cheating herself, but it was worth it.

" Magic shouldn't be used so recklessly. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but this is not the right way to go about it," Justin said, looking into her eyes to impress his point on her. He put the potion safely on the table. However, he did not take his hand off it because he knew how tricky Alex could be. To his surprise, he didn't hear any complaints whatsoever. Instead, she stared into his eyes again. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable because he was enjoying the little moment way more than he should. She turned away abruptly.

"Look, I need to fall in love with him," she admits. "I'm not using magic on anyone but myself, so it's fine. Now, give me that thing!" She could feel her heart beating insanely as she moved closer to her brother in her attempt to grab the potion.

He stared at her in surprise. He had always assumed that she liked Dean very much. "Don't you like Dean?"

"Yes. That's why I'm giving him the potion. Duh."

"So why do you need the stupid potion?" Justin asked. He wondered if he should use a spell to get the truth out of her. Well, Alex was causing trouble and all he was doing was to get them both out of trouble, right? "_Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind._" He recites.

"Dean's not you," she said before she could stop herself.

"What?" He knew that his cheeks were stained with red. He had caught himself thinking about her in a non-brotherly way many times that month. Thoughts about touching her, kissing her. Had she caught him moaning her name? Was this an elaborate test? Or was fate finally throwing him a bone?

She started to mumble the spell that would erase his memory. Quickly, he covered her mouth. He had to remember this. Could they actually get their happily ever after?

"Have you drunk half of it yet?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Now, if you could only give that to me so I could give it to Dean already!" Again, she tried to pull the bottle out of his hands without spilling the potion.

Before Alex could snatch the potion out of his hand, he drank the other half.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. "Did you really drink that?"

"That way, the potion shouldn't have any effect," he replied.

"What if you fall in love with me because of it?" she asked, horrified. Her eyes are really wide because she's shocked but she looks beautiful all the same.

"Too late," He replied, laughing mirthlessly. He wanted to tell her the truth, tell her that he was already in love with her. If what Alex said was true(well, she was under a spell, so she was probably telling the truth), it shouldn't take any effect on either of them since they were already in love with one another. He looked at her. She was starting to scream at him, yelling words that he couldn't quite hear. He stared at her lips hungrily. She was so perfect.

She has finally grabbed the empty potion bottle and started to turn it over in her hands. Has she never seen a potion bottle before? Then she looked at him. Carefully, she brushed away the single drop of potion left on his lips. He knew that he was really blushing then. Then she's speaking rapidly, but he's too busy staring at her lips to care.

When the love potion wore off, well, he wasn't going to let her go off easy.

Still, now that they were both under the love potion, this was definitely a good time to kiss her and shut her up already. If she wasn't in love with him and had somehow managed to escape his spell, at least he'd have a good excuse to kiss her. So he leaned over, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed back. She tasted like heaven and he was forced to wonder if that was what sin felt like. At this rate, he knew that he would no longer care if he ever went to heaven.

"I love you," she said. "Even before the potion." She stared into his eyes again. He saw hundreds of possibilities in those eyes then.

"I love you too. Even before I took the potion," he replied, echoing her words. He felt a little embarrassed even though he knew that she felt the same, so he kissed her before she could get a chance to reply. She deepened the kiss and he kept feeling like he was suffocating under all the guilty pleasure. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, but nothing had ever felt so right.

"Really?" she asked, staring into his eyes again.

"Really," he confirmed.

He kissed her again. Just this once, he was going to break the rules.

Because Alex was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it's not fantastic. I want to write more Jalex though. There's not enough, in my opinion. Leave me a review, please?


End file.
